Rodent
Rodent is a suit in my version of fnati and ADI 2.0 First Appearence:My version:Cafe ADI 2.0:Probably Janitors Closet Becomes Active on:My version:Night 4 ADI 2.0:??? Color:red black skin yellow white grey Gender:male Species:Mouse Audio:My version:rat noises ADI 2.0:??? Category:Unofficial Characters Category:TheDeadBody's Favorite Characters Category:T f f Category:G ge Category:Gv3 Category:G e Category:Eg Category:Eg vd Category:Vhr Category:Gr Category:. Gr Category:Rg Category:Evg Category:Cfe Category:E Category:Ge fg Category:Ge Category:Eg ge Category:Ge.ee gc Category:Gee Category:. E Category:Ge ge Category:Gevy Category:Vte Category:Eg gevge Category:Gevge Category:Ge ge ef Category:Gr eg ge Category:Ge ge hr.hr.vy4 Category:B4h Category:Ht Category:Thm th Category:Jt Category:Ngmng. Bl Category:Htlm hrmo hrk. Hrkmimrmk hrnj grin givegni egni gr Category:Gr rh.bhr. rg Category:Vhrvgr Category:Vgr Category:Grr h Category:Hr Category:Egvgr Category:G eg Category:Ge3 Category:Rg gr Category:Gr ge Category:H Category:Ge hr Category:B Category:J Category:Hr vy3 Category:Ge gr Category:T Category:Gr gr Category:Rgge Category:. G. G Category:Gr ge eg Category:B4y Category:G4 Category:Grbh4 Category:Vhr hr Category:H r Category:Rh Category:Rgg r Category:Ge g Category:G3 Category:Ct3 Category:Ct3t3g3 Category:G3. Rg Category:G33gc Category:3vg Category:3cgtv4 Category:Vt Category:Hr hr Category:Bhe Category:Hrh Category:Ge ge ge Category:Vd Category:Fe Category:Ge fw Category:Wf Category:Fw Category:Fwctw Category:Gege Category:. Ge Category:Geeg e g Category:Ge gevg3 Category:Gevg4 Category:Ge gecfw Category:Ct2 Category:Ct2e Category:. Ge ge Category:Vge Category:Evg ge Category:. H Category:Hy Category:G Category:Y Category:Ht ht Category:Ht g Category:Gh y Category:H. G Category:G. Category:J h ht Category:Hg Category:. Ht Category:T g Category:Y h Category:H y Category:Jy Category:. H bg. Ce Category:C r Category:Grt h Category:Thy Category:. Hy Category:Y h gt Category:R g Category:Gr th Category:Htt g Category:R f Category:H5 Category:H4 Category:4 g Category:Vg4 Category:Bh Category:H 6 Category:5h Category:Vg4j Category:. Gr frht Category:H 6h y Category:Vg4h 5h Category:Yj vh Category:Hrjyj g t gj Category:Uj 6 Category:Hb5 Category:Hv j6j 6 Category:J h t Category:H h j y Category:J u Category:Vht Category:Gt Category:Juj u Category:Gt gth y Category:Uj Category:Htbthyj Category:. Ju Category:Hyhv5 Category:Bhy Category:Uj ju Category:Jybh Category:J6j 6 Category:Hv5 Category:Vg5 Category:Vg5bh5 Category:Bhb6h Category:Bht Category:Vg Category:H ht Category:Th Category:Ht ht j5 Category:Tj Category:. Ht ht ht Category:H t Category:Th hy Category:. J Category:Hy th Category:Ht jy Category:Yj Category:Hy yj Category:Hy ht Category:Hy jy Category:Yh Category:. Yh Category:Th hyh t Category:Hh t Category:H yy Category:H n Category:Hn Category:N y Category:B by Category:B t Category:Gb Category:. Bg Category:B bg bg Category:Bg Category:B g Category:B. Bgbg bg Category:Gbnggbbg Category:Bgbg Category:G g Category:G h Category:Hb Category:J. Jyh Category:Bjy hy Category:H y hy Category:Hj Category:Jyh Category:Jhb Category:Jn Category:Hbh Category:Nhbtbht Category:Bjy Category:Bth Category:Bhtbth Category:Bhjby Category:Yhhyb Category:Htvgr Category:Vghbt Category:Bh5 Category:Yb5 Category:By5 Category:B5hbh5 Category:Hb5bh5 Category:Bby Category:Hby Category:Bht yh Category:Hbhbt Category:Hb5hb Category:Hbtbht Category:V Category:Gnuv Category:G g hth t Category:Th ht Category:H. Ht Category:V r Category:Grr g Category:T h Category:Hth t Category:Rgt Category:Y5b Category:Yb5yb Category:Vy Category:Vy55v Category:Ggvt Category:Gv5 Category:Gv5vgt Category:Gvr Category:5vgv Category:G4vg5 Category:Vg5tvtv Category:5gv Category:Vgvy4 Category:Bh6bhyvh Category:Tbh Category:Vgt Category:Vg5vh5 Category:Bh5vgt Category:Htbgt Category:Vvgt Category:Vgtr g Category:Vgh Category:H ybh Category:Hj u Category:Ju Category:J ju Category:J un Category:. U Category:By Category:H . Ujh Category:U nu Category:Un Category:Nu Category:Jnu Category:Ny Category:Byb Category:Nhy Category:Hny Category:Nhybh6 Category:Nhbh6 Category:H6b Category:Bht ht Category:H t hy Category:Hyhy Category:. Yh ht Category:Hy hy Category:H. Ht ht Category:Hth y Category:Hy hy Hy Category:Hy h Category:Hy hyb Category:. By Category:Hyh ht Category:Bhtbhy Category:Jaj Category:Jsj, Category:Mama, Category:Kallw Category:Ka Category:Ak Category:98 Category:Jua Category:F**k Category:Is Category:Iiiiisiisisiisisiisisiisisiiisisiisiiisisiisisiiisiisisiisisiisisisiiisisisisiisisiisisisi Category:Siiiiissiiiiissiiis Category:Ksk Category:Lsl Category:Ksl Category:Aka Category:Made by Broiwi aka MeEEr in the scratch 2.972727728292 Category:Hsh Category:I BETTER GET OUT MY FSA Category:I BETTER GET OUT MY FSs Category:Jak Category:BSA Category:FSA Category:FSs Category:F**k FSs